Moment of Magic
by spectersanatomy
Summary: Mike telling Harvey he was leaving was the worst thing he had heard in a long time - in fact, after he told him, he hadn’t moved from the bar. He wasn’t sure what it was, his feet just wouldn’t seem to move, that is until Donna came over and led him over to the dance floor. (Set after 7x16, before 8x01)


Mike telling Harvey he was leaving was the worst thing he had heard in a long time - in fact, after he told him, he hadn't moved from the bar. He wasn't sure what it was, his feet just wouldn't seem to move, that is until Donna came over and led him over to the dance floor.

It had started off as just a dance between two friends, and neither of them knew when it turned into something else. It could have been the fact that their bodies were pressed so closely together, it could have been the way both of their eyes lit up whenever they looked at each other or it could have been a multitude of other things, but, holding her there in his arms - he wanted to kiss her.

After several dances, they had said goodbye. It wasn't a proper goodbye, that would be tomorrow at the airport, but they had figured that once the bride and groom left, they probably should too. Of course, each of them had enough champagne in them to keep going for the whole night, so they decided to take their new found energy and giggliness elsewhere.

"You and I have had more history in the last 13 years than most have in a lifetime." He said to her, sliding his key into the door and pushing it open, letting it swing shut behind him as they locked lips and pushed each other into the apartment.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked, already slipping out of her dress and making a start on his tie while he unbuckled his belt.

"I'm sure, I'm done waiting."

With their clothes strewn across his floor, they practically leapt onto the bed, her underwear quickly being thrown across the room as well.

Not wasting a second, they got right to it. As far as they were both concerned this was 13 years worth of desire and passion, all culminating into one magical moment, and there was no way they were gonna wait any longer.

Pulling back for a second, she grabbed the sides of his head for a moment and just stared into his eyes, pausing for just long enough to let the fire inside him burn a little more until he couldn't take it any longer.

Then their lips crashed.

This was an experience like no other. It wasn't like last time when they had been all full of giggles and covered in whipped cream, it brought a whole new meaning to sex. Every single moan that left his mouth and every time she let a squeal escape felt like absolute heaven - it made them wonder why they had waited so long to do it.

Between laboured breaths he kissed up and down her body. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped over, pushing him down onto the mattress and making his heart pound faster with each thrust.

"Donna."

He found himself saying her name as they rolled around, panting more than he ever had in his life. In response, he got a high pitched, "Harvey." and it was like music to his ears.

He wasn't sure what his favourite part was, how good it felt to be inside of her; the way her body crashed into his, her soft skin making his tingle every time they touched; or maybe it was the way she said his name as she begged for more. All he knew was, he didn't know how he felt when it was over.

They both just kind of rolled off of each other, their shoulders still touching as they tried to catch their breath, speechless.

She had known that when this day eventually came it would be good, but she had never predicted it would be like this. It felt as though she had been cheated for the last 13 years of her life for not having realised how amazing they were together. It had never been like this with anyone else, not that she could think of anyone else in that moment. It was as though she had never been with anyone else.

As for him, well he was a little in awe. Never had he met a woman who could give him such a run for his money in the bedroom. And he had met a lot of women. Not only was she energetic, passionate and so incredible, but it felt like the first time all over again. It sounded cliche, but there was just something about what had just happened that felt so fresh. All he knew was, this would not be the last time this happened.

"That was..." He started, looking up at the ceiling and wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Mmm." She moaned, and he couldn't have put it better himself. "What you did with your tongue, my god, Harvey."

He smirked a little.

"Well you weren't too bad yourself, little miss, I don't sleep with men I work with."

She reached out to shit him, and he rolled just before she could hit his bare skin.

"Well that was a misjudgement."

They both laughed.

The silence was nice, it gave them both a chance to actually take in what had just happened. Some moments later, Harvey spoke again.

"I miss him, you know."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"We just did that, and you wanna talk about Mike? Is there something I need to know?"

He could see it didn't take long for her to get back to her usual witty self after physical exertion.

"No, but you know what I mean. I guess it just didn't sink in until now."

"I miss them too, but they'll be happier for it." She rolled over to face him.

"And besides, now we have more time to focus on this, because it was most definitely not a one time thing."

"Round two?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear as he reached out and pulled her in again.

"What are you waiting for?" She laughed as they fell back under the covers, her squeal filling the apartment as her leg flew up into the air and he dove down beneath the sheets.


End file.
